


Overgeared Fanfic: items and skills -Crossroad of the past and future

by Godowsky



Series: Overgeared fanfic [2]
Category: Overgeared(Webnovel), 템빨 | Overgeared (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godowsky/pseuds/Godowsky
Summary: The descriptions of the items and skills used in ''Crossroad of the Past and Future''
Series: Overgeared fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115714





	Overgeared Fanfic: items and skills -Crossroad of the past and future

Items:

1- [Blade challenging the Gods]

[Rating: Myth(transcendent)

Durability: Infinite

Attack Power: 9,742 (growth)

Divine energy: 3,000(growth)

Demonic energy: 3,000(growth)

* Attacks' accuracy will increase by 50%.

* 80% increase in physical attack power.

* 100% bonus to all attribute damage.

*Critical hit damage and chance are increased by 50% and 15% respectively.

*The skill 'Storm of eternal flames' will be generated.

*The skill 'Breath of the 4 beasts' will be generated.

* Fighting energy and sword energy of The Overgeared god, grid, have been imbued in this weapon, all skills that use sword energy or Fighting energy will deal 50% more damage and their cooldown time will be reduced by 30%

*there's a chance of resetting the cooldown when sword dances are used

* 150% bonus damage to transcendent beings such as gods, angels, great demons, boss monsters, and named NPCs.

* There is a high probability of causing 'joint attacks' to occur, the number of attacks is proportional to the user's dexterity.

* There is a normal probability of ignoring the enemies' defense

*There is a low probability of generating an 'Unavoidable attack' which ignores absolute dodge

* There is a low probability of releasing 'formless will strengthened by fighting energy' when fighting transcendent beings.

*All health, stamina, and mana recovery effects are doubled

*resistance to all elemental damage increases by 30%

* There is a very low probability of causing an 'Uncurable Wound'

*When health falls below 50%, the 'True Breath of the red phoenix' will be deployed

* There is a very low probability of triggering 'incarnation of the elements' when attacking or defending

★The skill 'Last judgment' has been created.

★Shares all the content and additional effects of the epics that have permeated Greed.

★When fighting gods, stats, attack power, defense, and movement speed will increase by 50%

A blade made by the Overgeared god Grid, who challenged the will of the gods to protect the weak and reveal the truth. Despite being a recent god, the people's faith in him is unchangeable and absolute.

It is the pinnacle of all swords that have ever been made in terms of craftsmanship and dedication. The effect of the fusion of the two strongest minerals, divine stone, and greed, has resulted in the creation of a material that will shake the balance of the world, the transcendent beings have started to sense its danger. It is the first weapon made by the legendary blacksmith, Grid, that combines the effects of the 4 auspicious beasts' enhanced breaths, as such its performance is unmatched when it comes to elemental attacks. The beautiful blade is coated with the 'Horn of the Selected Demonkin' that has absorbed the Red Pheonix's flames. It represents the harmony between demonic and divine energy.

Due to the unwavering willpower and determination of its creator, the blade has inherited his desire for power, it will grow and evolve as it absorbs the power of transcendent beings.

Conditions of Use: Grid.

Weight: 3,170

★The owner of this item is permanent. It will only hover around the player Grid and can only be used by Grid.

It is indestructible. It can't be lost. It is non-transferable.

★ An ego item.

The mythical ego has responded to the intense emotions and will of its creator. It is an ego that embodies 'Virtue', it will not forgive evil and will challenge the world to protect the innocents. It has pledged absolute loyalty to you and will unconditionally find you wherever you are and walk whatever path you choose with you.

* Activates 'Virtuous Hero' when encountering a god. Cooldown Time: none.

* The ego rejects the will of the gods. As long as the weapon is in your possession you are immune to gods' curses.

* Every time you kill a sinful god, the weapon will feel more confident. For each sinful god killed or neutralized, All the weapon's stats will increase by 10% and the user's stats will increase by an additional 5% while wielding the sword.

*the weapon can absorb a part of transcendent beings' bodies to grow. There is a certain probability that the blade will gain unique or special powers and attributes of the absorbed entity. If the being is a god, the probability becomes 100%.]

2-[Brilliant Crescent-moon sword]

[Rating: Myth

Durability: 3400/3400 (self-repair)

Attack Power: 5,347

* 'Transcendent senses' are maintained passively.

* All attacks and skills can be turned into Ranged ones.

* The skill 'Moonlight slash' is generated

*Critical hit damage is increased by 70%

*There is a normal probability of causing the enemy to fall into a 'Weakened' state for 1 minute when attacking, the enemy's attack power and stats will fall by 50% and 10% respectively and stamina consumption will be tripled. This effect can not be stacked.

*All attacks will be converted to 'Heart' attribute attacks.

★The status of enemies within a 10m range will be sealed as long as they are in range and will last for 3 hours when they are not in range.

*The weapon can repair itself by absorbing transcendent beings' blood and mana.

★This sword has been tempered by Braham's 'Disintegrate'

*All magical damage is doubled

*If the weapon collides with a spell there's a 90% probability of absorbing the spell and a 20% probability of reflecting it.

★Fighting energy has permeated the sword, all transcendent beings enemies within range will have their stats reduced by 30%, and the user's attack power will increase by 100%.

★ The skill 'Hero king's aura' has been generated.

A blade made by the Overgeared god Grid, who challenged the will of the gods to protect the weak and reveal the truth. Despite being a recent god, the people's faith in him is unchangeable and absolute.

It is a shortsword, with a blade made of moon night iron and a handle of greed. However, due to the effect of moon night iron, the status of 'greed' has been sealed. the shortsword is modeled after Hexetia's shortsword and the craftsmanship used to create this weapon can be seen. the moon night iron has been strengthened, refined, and tempered thoroughly in order to maximize its durability. As a result of the special forging process of the shortsword and the infusion of fighting energy, the mineral has evolved to the next level and is repairable by absorbing the energy and power of transcendent beings. This is an achievement that has never been seen in history before, by creating such an effect, the Overgeared god, Grid, has achieved the dream of the Giants and expanded his knowledge and skills. The sword has been forged and optimized for fighting transcendent beings.

Conditions of Use: Hero king and Transcendent.

Weight: 1,890

★the sword will only hover around the player Grid and will initiate combat by using its own knowledge when necessary.

It can't be lost. It is only transferable to those who hold the title of 'Hero king'.

★ An ego item.

The dormant ego inside the moon night iron ore has responded to the Talent and determination of its creator. It is a transcendent ego that has awakened to cause the fall of a god and a dragon. The ego possesses broad knowledge about magical engineering and minerals, as well as combat techniques. It is an ego that dreams of witnessing the birth of a god slayer and admires your talent and skills in craftsmanship.

* Activates 'Transcendent desire'. cooldown: 48 hours.

* The ego dreams about the day when a god will fall before you, it will use all its knowledge to analyze and reveal the enemies' weak points.

*The ego can feel your presence and return to you regardless of your location.

* The ego possesses tremendous talent and knowledge, it will grow with you and will guide you down the path of a god slayer. ]

Items' Skills:

[Storm of eternal flames]  
[A storm that embodies the unwavering will of a hero, it is a flame that represents the harmony between demonic and divine flames.

*All enemies within a 200m radius will be trapped inside an unbreakable barrier

*All enemies inside the barrier will suffer 'heart damage' proportional to their demonic and divine power as well as the 'willpower' stat of the user.

*The flames will purify everything, the enemies' demonic energy is reduced by 75%

*The flames will erase corruption, all debuffs and abnormal statuses on the user and their allies will be erased

*The flames devour the light, the enemies' divine energy will be continuously drained at a rate of 1% every second

*Every time divine energy is drained, the user's and all allies health will recover by (divine energy absorbed/health) x10%

* The user's attacks will deal 'opposite attribute' damage equal to 10% of the attacks' damage

Duration: 5 minutes

Cooldown: 2 hours]

[Breath of the 4 beasts]  
[The true power of the Breaths is exerted when they are in harmony with each other.

*stamina and health recovery effects are increased by 150%

* Every time you land a successful hit, the enemy's defense is reduced by 1%

*Movement and attack speed will increase by 50%.

*Physical defense will increase by 50% and physical attacks you receive have a 5% chance of being reflected.

*resistance to all elemental damage increases by 50%.

Duration: 10 minutes

Cooldown:12 hours]

[Last judgment]  
[ The divine judgment that befalls all of existence, all shall be judged and the sinful shall be punished.

*Deals 200% of the total damage received since the beginning of the battle/fight as 'heart damage' to all enemies in sight.

*If the enemy belongs to a transcendent race, the damage is doubled.

*If the user's health is below 20%, enemies will receive extra damage equal to 10% of their maximum health.

*If the user's health is below 5%, the skill will unconditionally deal a critical hit.

*All enemies' attack power, defense and movement speed will be reduced by 50% for 1 minute

★ This attack is 'Unavoidable', it ignores absolute dodge.

Cooldown: 72 hours

Resources consumption: 100% of current mana and sword energy.]

[Virtuous Hero]  
[ Passive.  
A hero remains unfazed no matter who and what they face, the pinnacle of benevolence and selflessness.

*You are immune to all mental status effects

*Your stats and attack power increase by (number of enemies) % up to 100%

* Your stats increase by (level difference)/5 % of your level is lower than your enemy, when facing multiple enemies, the enemy with the highest level is considered.

*For every 1% health or 5% mana/sword energy lost, your attack power and defense will increase by 1%, this effect ignores the health recovery influence.

*When health falls below 50%, all damage you deal will be converted to 'heart' attribute damage for the next 5 minutes.

*When health falls to 1, all stats will increase by an additional 100%, and all your attacks will unconditionally deal critical hits, for 90 seconds. The enemy will be stunned for 5~10 seconds.] 

[Transcendent Desire]

[Passive

The desire of one who walks down the path of a god slayer, an absolute, is transcendent, the desire makes you stronger and courageous but it can also be a curse.

*All stats are doubles when fighting a god

*Half of the damage received is converted to a 'One-time shield'

*Can not escape or teleport out of the battle when facing a god.

*resistance to Divine attribute damage is doubled.]

[Moonlight Slash]

[ A slash of sword energy which exerts transcendent power.

*The attack will deal 'heart' damage proportional to the percentage of sword energy used.

*If 100% of max sword energy is used, the attack will become 'Unavoidable'.

*if used against a transcendent being, the damage increases by 100% and the next attack will unconditionally result in a critical hit.

cooldown: 10 minutes.

Resource consumption: Variable]

[Hero king's aura]

[ The mythical aura of the Hero king who challenges the impossible.

*the effects of fighting energy are doubled.

*Fighting energy can be compressed in your attacks, basic attacks will deal 50% more damage and skills will deal 100% more damage, however, the defense is reduced by 30% for the next 3 seconds and stamina consumption is increased by 50%.

Sword dances:

[Bond lvl. max]

[The first original sword dance of 'Grid'. Unlike the other sword dances which represent martial might, this dance represents the core of what makes 'Grid' special. The essence of his human part remained even after becoming a god. It is the result of glimpsing at the absolute peak of the concept of 'heart'.

The sword dance represents the concept of 'humility' where one realizes the limits of what individual actions can achieve. This sword dance was created after 'Grid' went through a loop cycle of his worst fear and realized his flaws.

*The stronger your emotions are, the stronger the sword dance's effects are.

*It is an attack that does not discriminate based on race, status, or any other factors, it is the manifestation of virtue.

*A mental world will be deployed when the sword dance is used, the mental world neutralizes any status difference between those within it.

*All your attacks' damage will be doubled and converted to 'heart damage' within the mental world

*The sword dance 'Sky' will be automatically used when the mental world is deployed.

★ The sword dance is shaped after the form of the bond you possess with other people, it is a personal sword dance that manifests differently for each user. currently:

-Khan's bond(sealed): The affection of a father never leaves their child, the warmth of Khan's heart will be embodied. You will be wrapped in the hottest flames, created using the concept of 'heart'. The flame aura will make you immune to all types of damage except 'heart' damage and will decrease the enemy's stats and health depending on their hostility towards you. While in the mental world your immortality passive duration is doubled. Currently sealed due to the lingering regret both you and Khan hold inside you.

-Braham's bond(Lvl. 3): the world around you will be overflowing with warm light. All skills cooldown is reduced by 50% and 'magic contemplation' will neutralize any magic that's harmful to you. All magic and sword dances' level rise by 1, Braham's intermediate magic will be attached to your sword dances.

-Piaro's bond(Lvl. 3): Piaro's absolute loyalty and trust fuels your heart. All health recovery effects increase by 300%, health increases by 30%, all your sword skills will deal 20% more damage, your agility and strength will increase by 10%.

-Mercedes bond(Lvl. 4): the crossroad of love and chivalry are ready for the greatest sacrifices. Your senses are sharper than ever, accuracy and hit rate are increased by 50%, while dodge rate and physical attacks' damage are increased by 30%. If your health drops to 1, all cooldowns are reset and 'keen insight' will be forcefully borrowed, this effect doesn't share its cooldown with 'request to stand with me'.

★The sword dance will be automatically used if an 'unsurmountable danger' is detected, this effect ignores cooldown time.

★Braham's 'Blink' and 'Decoy' will be activated when the sword dance is used and will teleport you to the safest region within a 500m radius

duration:10 minutes ( can increase based on the intensity of your emotions)

cooldown:8 hours.

resource consumption: 70% of your current sword energy]

[Beyond Lvl. max]

[It is a sword dance Born from Struggle and the desire to see the 'Beyond'. It is the manifestation of the concept of 'Void', A concept that has existed since the age of Chaos before genesis. The sword dance was created by the eternal myth, Grid , Who has shown the true power of struggle and fought against the Absolute God, Yatan. The sword dance's power goes can reach what's beyond one's current reach. 

*Form 1: When used, all hostile skills are nullified and all the energy that has been used will be destroyed.

*Form 2: When used, All attacks will be countered and the enemies will suffer considerable recoil.

*Form 3: When used all the attacks and skills will be absorbed as energy into your weapon and will be released as an amplified single strike. It is unavoidable and the target will be stunned for 10 seconds when the attack hits them.

**If a weapon isn't equipped, energy can be released from your body or using willpower. 

*After the dance is complete, for 20 seconds, all successful attacks will make your enemy enter the 'Null' state, all their resources aside from health are drained and they will enter a 'Bound' state for 1~10 seconds depending on the difference in status. The effect can not be stacked.

*When the sword dance is used, all negative status effects of the user and allies, and all the beneficial status effects of the enemies will be erased.

**The skill ignores the concept of 'realms', it will affect any and all individuals regardless of their location.

★When used in linked sword dances, the third form will be automatically activated and the absorbed energy will amplify the power of the linked sword dance.

★'Beyond' is currently incomplete and only encompasses the concept of 'Void', witness and understand other concepts from the age of chaos to reveal its true power.

★Braham's magic is incapable of matching the sword dance's power, as such God Yatan has imbued his own magic into this sword dance. When the sword dance is used, the spell ''Future sight(Absolute)'', ''Burnout(Absolute)'', or ''Amplify(Absolute)'' will be used depending on the form.

★The sword dance can be used without sword energy and mana, however, the user will suffer from ''Absolute pain'' for 10 seconds.

Cooldown: 10-20-30 minutes(depending on the form used)

Resources consumption: 10% of current sword energy and mana.]


End file.
